This invention relates to apparatus and a method for cutting truss joist I-beams. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and a method for guiding the cutting of truss joist I-beams at selected angles with a hand-held power saw such as a worm drive, hypoid drive, or circular saw so that the saw is positioned and held on a true course during the cutting of the I-beams.
I-beams are beams or girders with a cross section formed in the shape of a capital letter I. The narrow portion of the I-beam is known as a web, and the wider or enlarged portions are termed chords. I-beams are used in construction because they are lighter in weight, more consistent, and can be longer than conventional lumber, such as a beams having a rectangular cross section. Joists are parallel horizontal beams set from wall to wall to support the boards of a floor or ceiling. In modern construction practice it is common to prefabricate roof trusses comprising joists and other structural framework that support the exterior surface at the top of a building. The trusses are then hoisted into place atop bearing walls.
Conventionally, truss joist I-beams to be cut at an angle or miter have been moved to a stationary radial arm saw or sliding compound miter saw to accomplish the cut. This is a very cumbersome and time-consuming operation in a construction project. Carrying the saw to the truss joist I-beam would be better because then the I-beam need not be moved until it is ready for installation. In cutting truss joist I-beams with a hand-held worm drive, hypoid drive, or circular saw, cutters frequently, to obtain a straight cut, hold a piece of scrap material across the I-beam by hand or with a pair of clamps as a cutting guide. The assembling of the required parts and frequent misplacement of the several parts cause unwanted delay in the rate of production. If the scrap material is held by hand, there may be slippage resulting in an uneven cut. Further, when using a hand-held power saw to cut a truss joist I-beam, particularly when cutting across the joint between chord and web, the saw has a tendency to become tilted at an untoward angle, thus causing the cut to be uneven. The I-beam may also bind the saw blade, causing the saw to kick back toward the user, which is a significant safety hazard. It is also difficult to hold or clamp the scrap material at selected angles.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that providing apparatus and a method for cutting of truss joist I-beams with a hand-held power saw, wherein a guide is clamped securely to the I-beam, the saw is positioned and held on a true course when cutting the I-beam, and cutting angles are readily selectable, would be a significant advancement in the art.